


Life During (Post-) Wartime

by elviswhataguy



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviswhataguy/pseuds/elviswhataguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together at last: 1946-set awesomeness with incongruous soundtrack from 1979, courtesy of Talking Heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life During (Post-) Wartime




End file.
